


Sleight of Hand

by markwasalone



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conkus - Freeform, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwasalone/pseuds/markwasalone
Summary: Markus asks Connor to teach him the coin trick.





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Connor and Markus bonding over coin tricks sounded really cute in my head so I decided to take a crack at something short and sweet.

"I'm not understanding why you don't simply look up a video online Markus. That method would be much easier than me physically showing you." 

Markus let out a sigh. Connor had come far since going deviant, but the android detective still had his moments like this where he would be overly pragmatic about things. 

"That's not the point Connor, it's more fun that way." 

"I fail to see the fun in spending unnecessary time on something that you can pick up in seconds via a different method."

"Okay let me put it this way. So you know how you like to cook healthy meals for Hank?" 

Connor nodded his head. 

"Now you don't really HAVE to be the one to do the cooking. Hank could make something for himself or even order it so it gets there as soon as he gets home. But you always end up doing it anyway. Why is that?"

Connor pondered the question for a moment. 

"I suppose it's because I enjoy doing nice things for Hank. Plus Sumo enjoys when I give him treats while I cook."

Markus chuckled at that. 

"See? Not everything has to be done the most efficient way. There are other factors like personal enjoyment that are important too."

Stepping a bit closer, Markus flashed his best smile. 

"And wouldn't you say you'd enjoy spending some time teaching me your tricks?" 

Connor flushed for a moment before speaking up. 

"O-of course Markus. You know I enjoy the time we spend together. I feel silly for being so cut and dry about it."

Markus rested on a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't sweat it, you're still getting used to the whole deviant thing anyway. You'll get better at it with time."

Connor returned his gaze with a smile and nodded. 

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Markus, I really do appreciate our friendship." he said sincerely. Things had started out tense to say the least with the deviant hunter holding him at gunpoint, but in the aftermath of Markus’ peaceful revolution their relationship became one of mutual respect and admiration. 

"Anytime my friend." Markus said, a warm smile on his face. 

A moment passed between them before he realized that his hand might be lingering a little too long to stay within the realm of friendly. Pulling his hand back, he cleared his throat. A small part of Connor missed the contact. 

"Now, why don't you start teaching me that trick?" he asked while rubbing his neck. 

"Of course." Connor said while pulling his coin out of his pocket. 

"Alright then so there are 3 main parts to the trick, the spin, the roll and the flick. I'll demonstrate the whole thing then we can take it step by step." 

Connor began spinning the coin on the tip of his pointer finger before deftly transferring the coin between the tips of his other fingers. After going to his pinky finger and back, he began rolling it between his knuckles. Finally, he gripped the coin and flicked it back and forth between his hands in quick succession. 

After finishing the demonstration, he looked back up at Markus. The deviant leader was looking at him with an easygoing expression. His handsome features, normally taxed by stress, were relaxed. There seemed to be awe in his mismatched eyes and something else that Connor couldn’t quite place. Whatever it was, it made him feel warm inside and he could feel the thirium rushing to his face. 

“You’re amazing Connor.” Markus breathed. 

“It’s just a coin trick.” Connor replied bashfully while fiddling with the coin. The original reason he had the coin was to ensure his motor functions were calibrated properly. But ever since he went deviant he found it comforting to play it with it when he was nervous. And there were so many new experiences that came along with deviancy that made him nervous.

Markus looked like he wanted to press on with his assertion but settled for a light chuckle instead. 

“If you say so, now how about you show me how to do that spinning part in the beginning? That was my favorite.” he said with a smile. 

 

An hour passed before Markus got a call on his phone. Connor looked at him curiously.

“Have some business you need to attend to?” 

“It’s my day off so it must be urgent if Simon is calling me, one second.” he said while answering the phone. After some back and forth he turned back to Connor. 

“The good news is that Jericho isn’t on fire, but the bad news is that there seems to be a growing anti-android group that I’ll have to deal with soon. They want me to call a meeting on how to best handle the situation” he explained. 

“That’s perfectly understandable Markus, I know you have a lot of people still looking up to you.” 

“Thanks for understanding, and for taking the time to show me your tricks.”

“Anytime, I have to admit this was very enjoyable.” 

"See, I told you it would be fun."

"I do agree that watching you drop the coin that many times was amusing." 

"Pssht I got it down...mostly." Markus said while flicking the coin between his fingers to emphasize his point. 

"That you did. I'm sure with enough practice you'll get it down pact. Someday you may even be on my level." Connor teased, adding in a wink as he caught the coin mid flight.

Markus flushed blue at the uncharacteristically smooth gesture. Maybe Connor was better at being deviant than he led on. Composing himself, he decided to make his move. 

"Well in that case, I definitely think I'll be needing some more lessons from the master himself then." he said with a grin. 

That earned him a laugh from the other man. 

"I think that can be arranged." Connor said with a smile. 

"Terrific! So...it’s a date then?” Markus questioned excitedly. 

“I would be amenable to that, yes.” Connor answered, his smile unwavering. Having received his answer, Markus came closer to the other man before giving him a light peck on the cheek. 

“I’ll be seeing you very soon then.” he beamed as he took his leave. Connor stood there for a moment and watched him go. Raising his hand to his cheek, he wondered how long the butterflies in his stomach would last.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write RK1k so I hope it came out okay. Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
